


A single "bouquet"

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Almost as quickly Luna started college in Alola, she started to recieve bouquets, and by this point, she's sure she has at least recieved one bouquet from each male student. Her best friend, Lillie, mentioned after a while that her brother would get back to Alola for the summer vacation, which makes her groan loudly. "Ugh...not another bouquet i have to throw away..."





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter stories. I'll try to keep it /very/ short as well.

Luna managed to get into the only College there was in Alola, and had settled in the dorms there. After a few months, she started to receive bouquets from anonymous people, literally declaring that they were in love with her. At first it was flattering, but since the flowers kept coming, she became very tired of them, and rumors started to spread like wildfire about her. Rumors like she was sleeping around and leading people on. Lillie, her best friend and a fellow classmate found the rumors ridiculous and rude, as she fully knew that Luna wasn’t a girl like that. Despite the rumors, Luna kept receiving flowers to her door, and she ended up throwing them away every time. She wasn’t there to get into a relationship, and she thought it would be a good thing to show it off publicly that she were throwing the bouquet away, thinking that whoever sent those would see and eventually stop. The bouquet’s became even more frequent, to the point that the dormitory supervisor told her that she had to make it stop, only for Luna to tell her that she didn’t know how and that she had been throwing them away every time.

«Okay...Just keep throwing them them. But this is getting out of hand.» the dormitory supervisor told her before walking off and back to their own business.

Luna felt ashamed, but didn’t know what else to do other to keep throwing them away. It was all pretty flowers, some even contained rare ones, making her feel bad but didn’t want to feed it more than throwing them into the trash. For the half semester she had been there, she was sure she had gotten at least a bouquet from every male student there was. Lillie found it hilarious at first when Luna told her about the flowers, but since they kept on coming, Lillie mentioned that it was starting to get creepy.

«It’s like they, or whoever that are sending those don’t know how to take a hint. Considering that the trash is literally full of bouquets at this point.» she said.

Sitting at the nearby malasada shop, Luna just nodded sheepishly and hummed, playing with the straw in the beverage she had ordered a few minutes ago. Hau, a fellow friend of Luna and Lillie had joined, and he had early on told her that he had never sent her a bouquet, which Luna knew, since she could see that he was crushing, hard, on their fellow blonde friend.

«Maybe ask the florist? I’m sure they know something about who orders them or something of sorts?» Hau said before taking a bite of his malasada.

«I’m sure they can’t say anything. Some sort of protecting customers privacy or something i guess.» Lillie added quickly. 

Luna sighed and hung her head, letting out a soft groan. «This was definitely not something I wanted to stress over while studying...» she muttered with a slight pout.

«I’m sure no one expected you to just swoon everyone on day one!» Hau laughed loudly with his mouth full of food.

Luna groaned and laid her head down onto the table. «Why me…?» she whines softly. 

Lillie giggled softly and Hau chuckled, them both grinning widely. While still sitting there, sipping on their drinks and eating, Lillie mentioned that Gladion, her older brother, would be coming home this summer vacation. Hau could see that she was overly excited, as it had been a while since he had been in Alola since he started at the University in Kalos. Luna sat up in her seat and looked over at Lillie in confusion.

«You have a brother?» she asked.

Hau looked shocked over at her, shifting his gaze between the dark haired girl and the blonde girl. Lillie was equally as shocked, but then came to recall that she had never told her. «Oh! I never told you! Sorry about that.~» she said, followed by a soft giggle. «But yeah, i have an older brother.» she said, smiling widely. «When he’s in Alola, i’ll introduce you!» she added.

«Sure...» Luna muttered, not sure if she should believe her or not. She then looked over at Hau, and his expression told her that Lillie wasn’t lying. She then sighed silently to herself.

_ Not another bouquet i have to throw away… _


	2. Part 2

Months passed and Lillie had been getting more and more excited since the summer vacation were just around the corner, meaning that her brother, Gladion, would be coming home again and hopefully stay the entire summer. Hau wasn’t as excited since Gladion didn’t like him, and he clearly showed and expressed it whenever he was around. Lillie knew, but tried to keep him around as much as possible, telling him that her brother just has to get used to him. 

«As much as possible…? That seems to keep him away and hate me even more, Lillie.» Hau muttered with a sigh.

«Rubbish! After being away for a while now, i’m sure he’ll be happy to see you!» she said, beaming at him.

Whenever Luna was around to hear the conversation between the two, she just kept herself silent. She didn’t really listen to their banter either, as her mind were, as usual, occupied with the amount of flowers she still kept receiving at her door, and it just kept increasing, as well as notes started to appear in them. She didn’t read them, nor did he give them any good look either. She just continued to throw the bouquets away. Without noticing, she let out a soft sigh, making the other two go silent and look over at her.

«Flowers?» Lillie asked, looking over at her.

«Hmm?» Luna hummed softly, looking over at Lillie with a surprised look.

«You sighed, and i guess it’s about the bouquets you are getting. Right?» Lillie said, tilting her head.

Luna nodded slightly. «It’s just getting worse...and notes has started to appear.»

«Notes? What’s written in those?» Hau asked.

«I don’t know, as I don't read them. But I assume it’s something about crushing on me or...yeah...Stuff like that.» she said, followed by a sigh and a soft groan. 

«That’s so creepy...» Lillie muttered, making a grimace. Luna just nodded, not sure on how to reply to her. 

«Anyway...You said that your brother is coming in a few weeks?» Luna said, trying to change the subject.

Lillie lighted up right away. «Yeah! He’s arriving in around...3 weeks now if I recall it correctly.» 

«Yay...» Hau muttered softly, loud enough for Lillie to catch it.

«Come on! I’m sure he doesn't hate you, Hau!» Lillie hissed at him. Hau just raised his hands up in defeat, nodding slightly.

Luna giggled softly, finding it funny. Hau had been filling her in with how Gladion didn’t like him, which was mostly because of Lillie, being the protective older brother. The more Hau told her, the more hilarious she found it, as it was then she found out that Hau was crushing on Lillie. She had secretly been trying to put them together as much as possible, though, Hau eventually noticed and hissed at her to stop while being a blushing mess. Luna didn’t listen to him and kept playing matchmaker, finding it a good hobby until the summer vacation were to start.


	3. Part 3

The last classes for the summer had just ended, and Luna was in her dorm, packing some of her stuff in order to live with a family friend for the summer, as she didn’t want to go back to Kanto. The family friend were originally from Kanto, but moved to Alola since she couldn’t stand the cold weather anymore after a few vacations in the tropical region. As she finished packing and were about to zip her bag when she heard a knock on her door. She froze, looking at the door while standing there in silence. She heard someone walk off, but couldn’t hear anything else outside in the hallway. Letting out a silent sigh, she walked over to the door and opened it, looking down at the floor. She wasn’t surprised when there was a new bouquet in front of her. 

«No.» she just said and closed the door again.

Getting stressed about the bouquet, she hurried and finished up packing. Getting her necessities and put on some shoes, put her phone and key to her dorm into the pocket of a jacket she would take along and took another quick look around, making sure that she had everything before leaving. As she got out of her room and locked it, she picked the bouquet up and threw it in the nearby bin in the hallway, again muttering no, loudly enough for someone around in the nearby rooms to hear her.

«Definitely didn’t need this...ugh...» she hissed as she walked off.

Getting out of the dorm, she met up with Lillie, as they were going the same way until the marine. On the way over, they were talking about whatever came to mind, as well as the topic of Gladion came up again. Lillie had been talking nonstop about it for weeks, to the point that Luna had gotten quite tired of the entire subject, but didn’t say anything to stop her, as she could see that the blonde girl was very excited to see her brother again. Luna tried to change the subject a few times, but to no avail. As they got to the marine, Luna had given up even trying to talk about anything else. They stood around the marine a little, and as Lillie noticed the Aether boat in the distance, she almost couldn’t stand still, jumping on the spot. She then looked at Luna with big eyes.

«Oh! You want to join me picking up Gladion in a few days? He’ll most likely end up at the marine, and plan to meet him here when he arrives.» she asked.

Luna hummed softly. «I guess I can. Depends if i have work that day though.»

«Work? You got yourself a summer job?» Lillie asked, tilting her head. «Where?»

«Yes, i got myself a summer job...I need the money after all. And it’s the small cafe at the shopping center.» she replied.

«Oooh.~ I’ll be sure to visit then.» Lillie said, giving her a playful wink. «I’ll do my best to even drag my brother along, as he needs to get around.» she added.

«Not sure how to reply to that...» Luna replied, starting to feel uncomfortable about her reply to her.

«Don’t worry about it. He just tends to sit around at one place. This time, most likely in his room...unless I drag him along.» she said, followed by a giggle and a rather mischievous grin.

«If you say so...» Luna muttered, gesturing slightly that she should get going. «I’ll...text you later or something.» she added.

«Oki doki! I’ll should get going myself.» 

Luna nodded and gave her a sheepish smile as she started to walk off. Lillie stood there for a few seconds before walking over to the marine, getting over to her ferry ride. While walking off and looking out at the sea, seeing the VLFS in the middle of the region, Luna felt immediately intimidated. Knowing that Lillie and her family is quite wealthy was still quite surreal, and kinda scary to an extent. Coming from a poor family herself, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would ever be like to just snap her fingers and literally just get whatever you wanted. Luna kept the thoughts until she noticed a woman in the distance that looked rather stressed. The closer the two got each other, she recognized who it was.

Luna smiled sweetly at the woman. «Hi Ebony! Sorry to keep you waiting!» she said.

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at her with big eyes. It then dawned on her. «Oh my god! I forgot you were coming today!» she exclaimed, clapping her cheeks in an attempt to wake herself up. 

«Oooh...kay...» Luna muttered slowly. 

«Gosh, i’m so sorry! Here!» she said and dug up the key to the house. «It’s the key to the front door. Your room is in the back of the hallway, all clean and stuff. Changed everything a day ago.» she said, starting to sound out of breath. «I’m really sorry, but i have to run since i...apparently an idiot...forgot you were coming over and agreed to a shift at work.» she added in a hurry, slightly running on the spot.

«Oh, that’s okay.» Luna replied and got handed the keys. «I’ll...make myself at home…?» she said, giving her a sheepish smile.

«Please do! Food in the fridge and freezer if you want anything. I’m really sorry, but i...» she said, pausing to look at the watch on her wrist. «...I have to run!»

Luna said it was fine and let her hurry off. Ebony apologized as she ran off, telling her that she would make up to her in some way later. Luna didn’t catch what she was talking about since she had gotten quite far off into the distance while apologizing. She sighed and continued on the path over. Luckily she knew what the house looked alike, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find.


	4. Part 4

After a week, Luna seemed to have settled down in her temporary home for the summer. Ebony, the owner of the house and a family friend of hers, apologized the next day when she saw her. Luna didn’t mind, as it could happen to anyone. This day, Luna had just gotten home after being out and getting her work schedule for the summer. She managed to get a summer job at a cafe, as a waitress and were quite excited for that. She wouldn’t start until a few days, when one of the regular workers there went off for vacation themselves. While she was sitting around outside, Hau suddenly showed up, looking rather surprised to see her.

«Hey, Luna!» he shouted over to her, waving and starting to walk over to her.

She looked up and looked equally as surprised at him approaching her. «Hi, Hau.» she replied lightly.

«Why are you sitting on auntie Ebony’s porch?» he asked, stopping in front of her.

«Auntie?» Luna repeated to him, tilting her head. «I didn’t know she was your aunt.»

«Oh, haha. Common Alolan talk. It’s the same as when i met you for the first time and called you “cousin”.» he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck while grinning widely. «Anyway...Living here for the summer?» he then repeated.

«Oh! Yes. Miss Ebony is an old friend of my parents, and instead of me traveling back to Kanto, i asked if I could stay here for the summer. She luckily agreed, and...here I am.» she said, smiling sheepishly to him.

«Ebony is nice. A bit on the ditzy side, but it’s all good fun.» he chuckled softly.

Hau then asked what she was looking over, noticing the paper in her hands. She told him that she had gotten herself a waitress job for the summer at the cafe in Hau’oli city, and that she had just gotten the schedule of hers for the first month earlier that morning. Hau nodded and told her that he would be sure to visit, giving her a playful wink, followed by a chuckle. Luna giggled softly and nodded, saying that she would love to see him around. After chatting for a little, Hau invented her with her, as he was going over to the malasada shop, getting himself some breakfast. Luna accepted, telling him that she would just leave her schedule in her room first. Hau nodded and said that he would be waiting for her. 

«It won’t take long, so just start walking ahead.» she said, getting up from the stairs.

«Don’t worry about it. I’ll wait.» he replied. 

Luna nodded and hurried inside, leaving the schedule on the desk in her room before hurrying out again. Locking the door and making sure that she had her wallet, the two started to head over to Hau’oli. On the way over, Hau asked her about the bouquets and if she received any since the summer vacation started. She shaked her head, but told him that it was probably because no one knows where she’s currently living. Hau nodded and said that it probably shouldn’t be a problem unless they started up again, or were addressed to Ebony. Luna couldn’t agree more as she nodded, letting out a relieved sigh.

«No more flowers...at least for a while that is.» she said. 

Hau grinned and chuckled. «For two whole months. Hopefully.»

As they entered Hau’oli and finding their way over to the malasada shop, Hau couldn’t decide which one he wanted, since he liked all of them. Luna tried to give him options, but it didn’t help, as it made him more indecisive of which one he wanted. Luna decided on getting a normal one, as she didn’t fancy any of the flavours, and if she wanted one with flavour, she would just add it herself after buying it. On the way over, Luna got a text message from Lillie, asking if she was free a few days later that week, which she replied that she would have to get back to her, adding that she would have to check her schedule since she would start working soon. 

_ Oh! Okay! Please let me know!  _ ** _\- Lillie_ **

_ Don’t you worry, Lillie. I’ll let you know within the day.  _ ** _\- Luna_ **

Luna just smiled softly as she replied, then putting the phone away into her pocket again as they arrived at the malasada shop. She noticed that they were close as Hau’s pace sped up, indicating that he was really excited and hungry to get one.

«Come on, Hau! The shop won’t run away!» she told him loudly as she started to get some distance from her.

«You never know, Luna! The shop might just get legs and start running!» he shouted back at her, laughing.

«Now that’s something i would like to see...» she chuckled, shaking her head slightly by the image of Hau chasing a malasada shop, that has gained legs and started to run away from him.


	5. Part 5

After two days, when Luna had texted Lillie that she would be able to hang out with her in a few days, and the blonde gave a very excited text message back, sounding overjoyed. That day came fast, and while Luna had no idea where they were going, they ended up at the airport, which made Luna even more confused. Lillie had told her that her brother would be arriving soon, but Luna didn’t know how or when, much less that the blonde girl would drag her along to actually get him. Walking around the airport, Lillie was slightly skipping ahead, not noticing that Luna were getting crowded by fellow students from the college. She politely declined and tried to pry herself away from them, only to get more surrounded by them. Lillie didn’t notice what were happening to her as she kept looking around for Gladion, knowing that he should be around or close to get around.

When she noticed him, she lightly squealed in excitement and ran over to him. «Brother!»

Gladion heard her while walking down the corridor and could most likely have heard her from miles away. «Lillie...No need to be loud.» he told her, stopping letting his bag down onto the floor.

Lillie scoffed. «Whatever...» she lightly hissed. «It’s been a while! Why haven’t you been home for a while?» she asked, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

«Classes.» he flatly replied, looking around and noticed the crowd around a dark haired girl, who were looking quite done with life and everyone. «Friend of yours?» he asked, nodding over at the crowd.

Lillie tilted her head and turned around, gasping. «Oh gosh...i forgot i bought her with me...» she said silently.

«You forgot you brought along a friend of yours? Some friend you are...» he said.

Lillie puffed her cheeks at him. «Hmpf! I haven’t seen you in a few years, and I was excited to finally see you again, brother!»

«Yeah yeah...Whatever. Watch my stuff.» he said and passed her.

Lillie just stood there, watching him walk over while having a small pout on her face. She growled to herself and looked down to his luggage, a suitcase and a bag, making her wonder how long he was even planning to stay, since it didn’t look like he would be staying the entire summer. Her pout became more prominent when she kept looking at it, slowly getting upset that he might leave right away again. Luna were standing there, surrounded by her fellow college students that had been trying to woo her for a while, and still didn’t get the message that she wasn’t interested whatsoever. She didn’t notice Gladion walk over, as she had her back against the blonde siblings, which happened when she tried to walk away. Gladion just scooted between the others and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving the others around her a glare, followed by a quick hand gesture for them to get lost. The guys around her just looked at him with a rather strange and confused look, but quickly backed off, which made Luna quite surprised. She looked up, catching his profile, staring dumbfounded up at him.

«You alright?» he asked, shifting his gaze down to her, catching her look at him.

She tensed up instantly and averted her eyes to the flooring, nodding. «Y-yeah...I’m fine...Thank you.» she stuttered.

«Pleasure.» he replied flatly and let go of her shoulders and starting to walk back over to his bags.

Luna turned around as he walked off, watching him as he got closer to Lillie, who gave him a light punch on his arm, seemingly hissing at him about something. Gladion, didn’t react to much and just grabbed his bag, throwing it on his shoulder while telling Lillie something, giving her a rather stern look. Lillie just puffed her cheeks at whatever he said, which made him shake his head and sighed softly. While the two blondes kept their banter going while standing there, Luna kept her dumbfounded look on her face and kept staring at him with big eyes. After something he said, Lillie turned around, crossing her arms and huffed, looking displeased. As she did, Gladion caught Luna staring at him and gave her a soft smile. When he smiled at her, Luna realized that she had been staring and turned around in a hurry, her hands placed on her cheeks in a bad attempt to hide her beet red face. Seeing how quickly she turned around, Gladion’s eyes widened, but it quickly softened as a soft chuckle came from him. Lillie heard it, but didn’t know why, but kept the small pout on her face as he passed her again, starting to head out.

Lillie kept her eyes on him as he passed her, and quickly noticed Luna standing alone, acting rather weird from what she was used to. Not sure what was going on, she walked over. «Luna? You okay?» she asked.

Luna flinched and almost jumped around, looking like a deer in headlights. «Y-y-yeah! I’m fine...I’m fine...» she replied, forcing a chuckle out, which sounded quite nervous. 

Lillie just nodded slowly. «Ookay...If you say so.» she said and looked in the direction of where Gladion was walking off. «We should get going before my brother disappears completely.» she added. Luna just nodded and hummed in response.

Gladion had stopped in the distance, calling for them and asking if they were even going to tag along, sounding a little irritated. Lillie shouted back to him that they were on their way and grabbed her hand, dragging Luna with her. Luna’s mind were quite cloudy, and despite the walk outside of the airport, everytime her mind pictured his smile, she blushed right up again. Lillie noticed her getting flustered, and started putting two and two together, ending up with her getting Luna’s attention and giving her a smirk. She didn’t even need to say anything, as Luna instantly shaked her head vigorously, eyes as big as saucers. Lillie didn’t say anything as she giggled softly at her reaction, managing to keep her mouth shut as they got outside and continued on the road to the nearby marine.


	6. Part 6

A few days passed, and Luna had started her summer job at the cafe in Hau’oli, and enjoyed working there. Despite Lillie telling her that she would pay her a visit once a day while working, Luna was happy that it didn’t happen, at least not yet. After the day when she was dragged along picking up her brother, and him  _ saving _ her from other fellow students from the college. Lillie kept teasing her the entire way back to marine, where they had to part ways. It made some days hard to work for her, as she kept recalling that day, but mostly of Gladion when he flashed her a smile, making her blush every time. 

_ Don’t tell me… _

Luna was in deep thought while getting new pastries from the kitchen, so deep that she didn’t notice someone calling her name. The one calling for her was one of her co-workers, and she had to walk over to her in order to get her attention.

«Luna? Are you alright?» she asked and gently poked her shoulder.

Luna flinched and almost dropped the tray of pastries, instantly turning around to face her. «W-what...?» she muttered, sounding rather panicked.

«Gosh Luna, nothing’s wrong. Just wondering what was going on, since you took awhile.» she said, giving her a sweet smile.

«I’m so sorry!» she replied instantly. 

Her co-worker just chuckled softly. «Don’t worry about it. Anyway, you going to put them out on the display shelves?» she asked, pointing at the tray with pastries in her hands. Luna nodded vigorously and apologized, hurrying past her and out to the front, starting to put the pastries onto the display shelves.

The day slowed down immensely after that, making Luna be slightly panicked the rest of her shift, being scared to zone out again. When another of the workers arrived, taking over her shift, Luna felt her shoulders drop in relief, letting out a soft sigh. Getting to the back in order to change out of her uniform, she checked her phone real quick, making sure that there wasn’t anything important. There were a few messages, but they were mostly from Lillie and Hau, asking when she was done and if she wanted to hang later that evening. Letting out another soft sigh, she decided to reply to those when she got home and sit down to have some rest first, not wanting to rush into something if she felt exhausted.

Quickly getting changed and gathering her stuff, she left, again getting lost in thought on her way home. She didn’t even notice that she were home when she stopped to look around, seeing the stairs and front porch of the house. 

«Home sweet home...» she muttered to herself and started to walk up the stairs. 

Finding the door locked, she got her bag and started to dig through it to find the keys. While digging, she looked around the front porch a little, starting to look rather annoyed until she noticed a blue flower laying on the flooring. Staring at the single flower, just laying around and it’s few leaves gently move in the soft breeze. She stared at it for a while as she dug in her bag, finding the key. She looked away, deciding to ignore it as she unlocked the door and walked inside, taking off her shoes and walks over and into her bedroom, putting her bag away and dumped herself onto the bed. She let out a content sigh, looking up at the ceiling, but the most she laid there, the more curious she became of the flower that was just… laying around… She had seen her fair share of flowers in different bouquets, but this time it was a single flower. 

_ Is it for me? _

She hummed softly to herself for a few seconds before getting up and slowly making her way to the front porch, opening the door, but hesitated greatly to just look around the door frame. 

«I’m an idiot...» she muttered to herself and swung the door wide open, shifting her gaze directly at the blue flower that was still laying there, slightly moving from the soft breeze.

Luna took a quick look around, making sure that no one saw her as she went out onto the porch and picked it up, hurrying back inside. She leaned against the door and looked at the blue colored flower in her hand. What she didn’t notice outside was that one of the leaves actually were a small note attached to it, which made her even more curious. 

_ What’s your name? _   
  
She made a confused grimace as she read the note, which was asking her a question. She sighed, remembering all the bouquets she usually got at her dorm. But since this was only one flower, it made her rather interested and decided to play along for once.

«Luna is my name.» she replied to herself. She stood there in silence for a little, just looking at it, studying the leaves and the colors of it. «I’m probably an idiot...but i’ll play along for once...» she muttered silently to herself as she walked away from the front door, going over to the kitchen to find a fitting vase. She filled it up with water and placed the single flower in it, taking the note off and walked into her bedroom again, placing the vase in the window and stared at it for a minute.

_ What the hell am i even doing…? _


	7. Part 7

Ever since Gladion got back to Alola and Lillie seeing Luna flustered, she started to pester them both. Luna was easier to get a reaction from, as her blush and a mixture of shocked and confused expression appeared on her, making her incredibly flustered. With Gladion, he just got more distant, despite Lillie being incredibly clingy around him.

«Brother! Stop ignoring me!» she groaned at him.

He just stopped and looked at her expressionless, not saying a word as he slightly shook his head and continued off to a different part of their home. Lillie just hurried after him as she kept calling for his attention. He just ignored her, at least until she got up behind him and grabbed his shirt, hissing for him to stop. He stopped, but let out a loud sigh, which made her scoff and puff her cheeks out.

«Come on, Gladion. She’s single.~» she said.

«Lillie...Please...I don’t need you to play matchmaker on me again.» he groaned softly.

«Yes, i do. I don’t want you to be a  _ forever alone _ as Hau puts it.» she said, keeping a firm grip on his shirt.

He turned slightly turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose while letting out another sigh. «Lillie...I’m not in the mood for this.» he muttered.

«She likes you.~» she added quickly.

«I don’t even know her!» he replied rather harshly.

«Then...get to know her?» she replied, giving him a knowingly look.

Gladion just glared at her. «No.» he flatly replied, turning around and started to walk off again.

Lillie kept holding onto his shirt, slowing him down. «BROTHER!» she snarled loudly. «I’ll do it for you if you don’t do anything yourself!» she added.

He stopped, which made Lillie surprised and started to feel concerned, since he didn’t say anything, nor did he turn around right away. Standing there in silence, Lillie slowly let go of his shirt, starting to lean to the side in order to try and catch an expression from him. She backed off quickly when he let out a sigh.

«I’ll think about it...» he muttered and walked off.

Lillie just stood there, looking dumbfounded at his back as he walked away, heading out to the hallway and, most likely, going up to his room. Once he was out of the room, a grin slowly appeared on her lips, feeling victorious that she somehow, again, managed to talk him into getting to know someone that could potentially end up as his girlfriend. As he was walking up the stairs, he could hear his sister let out a squeal, which made him sigh and shake his head.

«Damn it...» he hissed to himself. 

Stopping at the top of the stairs, he looked down the hallway, carefully studying the walls and the floors. It was the same hallway as always, though, for some reason, it seemed lighter. As strange as it was, he walked down to his room and locked himself inside, starting to get frustrated.

«My friend likes you!» he started, mimicking Lillie’s voice. «Just get to know her! Just ask her out!» he continued with a sigh. He stopped and rubbed his temples, letting out a soft groan. He then started to pace around in his room. «Yeah, just walk up and ask as usual.» he said, talking to himself. «Yeah, hi, my sister said we should date, you in?» he added, gesturing it to himself. «It’s not that easy, Lillie...» he silently whined to himself as he got over to his bed and fell backwards into it.

He started to think back to the time when he first saw her at the airport, saving her from that group of guys that had surrounded her. While thinking about it, and how he felt about his sister not helping her, being too busy waiting for him were something he found ridiculous. She had dragged her with her for whatever reason, yet, she didn’t help her so called  _ best friend _ out. Recalling when the guys scattered and walked off, when he asked her if she was okay, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Her expression was mostly her being shocked. Her eyes being big as saucers as she looked up at him, meeting his emerald eyes.

_ Grey colored eyes...that’s rather rare… _

The blush on his cheeks deepened when he recalled catching her staring at him, when he for a slight second flashed a soft smile at her in order to appear approachable, which made her go beet red and get flustered, turning around instantly. The more he analysed the scene, the more his expression softened.

_ She’s cute i guess… _


	8. Part 8

Feeling victorious that she had managed to talk her brother into trying to get to know Luna, she had gone out and got a flower for him to give her, since she didn’t like bouquets. Not knowing what she would like, she just picked up a random flower, put on a note on it, which she thought was empty and for her brother to write something cheesy in and handed it over to him when she was him at home later that day. Gladion agreed out of whim, but had no plans on actually going up to her friend and ask her out. That was completely ruined when Lillie handed a single blue rose to him.

«Give this to her, and i’m sure she’ll swoon.~» she said to him, having a grin across her lips. «Now go!» she added, shooing him off.

Gladion just stood there, looking utterly dumbfounded at the blue flower, shifting occasionally between the flower and his sister, his frown starting to look more and more confused. Lillie rolled her eyes and forced him around, pushing him all the way to the front door. She just grabbed a jacket and tossed it over to him and pointed at his shoes while having one hand on her hip. 

«Don’t make me walk you all the way there.» she said, both hands firmly planted on her hips.

«I get it...I get it...» he muttered, putting on his shoes as slowly as possible. Lillie started to tap her feet on the floor, clearing her throat as a gesture towards him to hurry up. Gladion got up and raised his hands up in defeat. «I’m leaving now...sheese...» he hissed lightly, keeping the jacket under his arm while holding the single blue rose in his hand.

«I’ll see you later.~» Lillie then said cheerfully. Gladion just shook his head slightly as he walked out, not looking to happy about the situation he was in.

Getting down to the docks and taking the ferry over to Melemele island went to quickly for his mind to process, making him stand around outside of the terminal at the marine. Knowing that Lillie probably had eyes around the island, that would tell her that he didn’t follow through, would just cause more of her shenanigans. Not knowing where she was living, he started to wander around Hau’oli city, dragging out time as much as possible. While walking around, he got a text from Lillie, telling him that she lives at Ebony’s place for the summer, so he should find his way over there quickly. In the text, she did mention that she would know if he had been there or not, so he better do it.

«Great...» he muttered to himself, putting on his jacket in order to try and hide.

Taking the shortcuts through the city, he got over to Hau’oli beach, walking down the road as his mind started to wander, scripting what he would say to her, how her reaction would be with the different questions and replies. In his mind, it went quite smoothly, to smooth even, but it kept his mind busy, to the point that he didn’t notice that he almost passed the house where she was living at. Stopping and looking around, making sure that people didn’t see him or anything of sorts when he gathered the courage to walk up the stairs and to the front door. Clutching the rose tightly in his hand, the thorns almost breaking his skin as were about to knock on the door. Hesitating and looking around more, he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye, looking into that direction. It was her, in the distance. He panicked, and while panicking, the only escape he found was to jump over the railings of the front porch, almost landing in a bush that he didn’t see when jumping over. Luna, who was busy looking at her phone while walking home, didn’t notice him, nor did she hear anything. While Gladion was sitting there, almost holding his breath, he noticed that the blue rose he was holding was nowhere to be seen. Looking up and at the floor, he saw it laying on the porch, a little to the side of the front door.

«Fuck...» he hissed silently to himself, ducking as soon as she started to get close to the stairs.

It was silent for a while, which made him quite uneasy. Nothing happened as he heard the door get unlocked and close again quickly. He looked up, not seeing her there anymore made him relax, letting out a soft sigh of relief. While sitting there, he decided to wait it out a little, making sure that she kept herself inside or left quickly, so he could get the rose and leave in a hurry. Apparently he sat there too long, as Luna walked out again, and picked up the flower. Gladion flinched when the door opened, covering his mouth with his hand in order to muffle his breathing, sitting there as silently as possible. He flinched again as she door closed, hesitating greatly as he moved up, looking up at the door. Seeing no one, he sighed in relief again, looking over at the spot where the rose should be laying around. It was gone. He hurried up on his feet, looking around the front porch in order to look at it.

_ Shit...it’s gone… _

He looked up at the door, hearing a sigh on the other side, and shortly after, her name.

«Luna is my name.» she said.

He got so confused, as he was sure that she didn’t see him, nor did he even say anything. He silently found his way up to the door, and was about to knock when he heard her talking to herself again.

«I’m probably an idiot...but i’ll play along for once...» she muttered.

What she said made him even more confused. He didn’t even notice if there was a note attached to the flower, and if there was, it had to be Lillie’s doing. Standing there for a few minutes before he walked own from the porch, his panic being mixed with confusion as to why she said her name.  _ Did she actually see him? Or just plainly ignored him? _ Starting to walk off towards Hau’oli again, he couldn’t get his mind off her name. Lillie had told him what her name was, but when it came from her herself, it sounded so different, and just generally how she said it sounded way better to him than it coming from his sister, or someone else for that matter. The closer he got to Hau’oli city, the more uneasy he got. Being quite the pessimist that he is, he tried at least to think about the  _ encounter _ as a positive one.

_ At least I got to know her name...from her in person...sorta… _


	9. Part 9

Once Gladion got back to the Aether paradise, he tried to make a quick retreat back to his room, without letting Lillie know. As soon as he got up to the entrance area, Lillie called for him, as she noticed him right away. He froze on the spot, which made her suspicious as he slowly started to turn around to face her.

«Brother...What did you do?» she asked firmly.

«Nothing...» he replied meekly.

«What. Did. You. Do?» she repeated, her voice even more firmly as she crossed her arms and approached him.

«Nothing...i just told you that.» he repeated.

She stopped in front of him, her arms still crossed. «Did you meet her? Like...At all?» 

«Uuh...Kinda…?» he said, scratching the back of his neck, averting his eyes away from her.

«Kinda? What does that mean? What did you do?» she asked, repeating herself all over again.

Gladion just sighed and started to slowly move away from her, muttering something inaudible. Lillie quickly grabbed the edge of his jacket firmly, repeating her questions all over again and as firmly as she could. He told her that she wasn’t at home, and eventually added that he panicked and eventually hid when he saw her in the distance. Lillie’s eyes got as wide as saucers, her jaw dropping while she kept herself silent and just looked at her older brother, who always came off as quite confident in every situation.

«You decided to hide?» she then asked, her voice sounding very light from the shock her expression portrayed.

After her prying some more, Gladion told her what actually happened, at least the incredible short version of it. Lillie sighed loudly in frustration, and couldn’t believe that he would act like that. Still having a firm grip on his jacket, she fished his phone out of his pocket while finding her own. He noticed, but since she had her own up as well, he didn’t think too much of it. After a few seconds, she held his phone up against her ear, muttering something about an apology. When it went up for him that she was using his phone to call her, he quickly grabbed it out of her hand, hissing at her to mind her own business.

_ Hello?  _

The two went silent, while looking at the screen of his own phone. Lillie just gestured for him to reply. He hesitated, but eventually replied to the girl on the other side.

«Hi...» he muttered in a reply to her.

_ Who is this?  _

«Uh...Gladion...Lillie’s brother.» 

_ Oh...Hello...Umm...Lillie isn’t here if you are trying to reach her. _

He looked over at his sister, who kept on gesturing to him to keep talking. «Not looking for Lillie...» he said, keeping his eyes on Lillie, who kept on gesturing for him to keep talking, whispering to him that he should ask her out while she was on the phone with him. «...I...um...Was just wondering on...something...» he added. 

_ Oh? Okay... _

As she was replying, he and Lillie flipped off each other. Him doing it to tell her to mind her own business, while she just replied with one right on his face, dragging the finger over his cheek while moving her lips at the same time, telling him to just suck it up and that he should thank her later.

«Just wondering if you...would like to hang out sometime…?» he asked, his frown and glare getting harsher the more Lillie’s grin became wider on her lips, silently clapping for the achievement.

There was a long pause on the other end, to which Gladion took the opportunity to gesture to Lillie that he would kill her, she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. «I’m positive that you’ll most likely die before me...» she whispered. 

_ Sure. _

While he kept gesturing to Lillie, and the second she replied, his eyes got as wide as saucers, stopping whatever he was doing and just stood there, having a mixture of shock, confusion and surprise on his face. Lillie saw the sudden change and had to hold in a squeal and her excitement, placing both hands over her mouth. 

«What…? Really?» he muttered into the phone.

_ We don’t have to! You just asked...and… _

«No...Nonono, i didn’t mean it like that!» he quickly replied to her. «I’m just shocked you actually said yes...» he added, turning around and away from Lillie in a hurry.

Lillie was jumping on her spot, silently clapping as she watched her brother walk away from her. What she didn’t see was the growing blush on his face as Luna gave him a quick update on her schedule, on when she was free on the day or evening. Gladion hummed softly and told her that he would get back to her with a day and time, which Lillie heard and wasn’t too pleased to hear, but since it was her fault for throwing him into it, he let it slide in hopes that he actually does plan a date and goes through with it. When the call ended, Lillie had a victorious giggle as she walked over to him. Gladion heard and turned to look over at her, finding her behind him with a smug look on her face.

«You’re so dead...» he hissed harshly to her.

«Pfft! I’m dead the day you propose.» she replied, waving her hand at him, dismissing his threat.

«Like that’ll ever happen...» he added, keeping the glare at her.

«Exactly...and that makes me practically immortal.» she added, giving him a smug, yet mischievous smile.

Gladion had no comeback, just looking at her dumbfounded. Lillie shrugged slightly and turned around, starting to skip ahead home, to which Gladion followed after her, almost stomping his way through the entrance area and all the way to the mansion in the back. Lillie started to hum softly, which made him even more irritated, but managed to block it out somewhat when his mind started to plan this date that would take place soon.


	10. Part 10

After the call from Gladion, Luna didn’t know what to do with herself. She just kept sitting on the couch in the living room, staring dumbfounded at the TV, which was running a drama show she had gotten into. She kept looking around the living room, biting her lower lip while sorting her thoughts. Knowing that Lillie was prone match someone with someone else, Hau being the main victim of those whenever classes were going on. Since it was her brother on the other end, it irked her interest, since she had only met him once, which wasn’t much of a meeting either. As it went up for her that she was going to go out on a date, she dropped her phone to the floor, letting out a gasp.

«Oh my god...this is actually happening...» she told herself.

She snapped out of it when the front door opened, and Ebony got home, letting out a loud sigh while muttering something to herself. She noticed Luna in the couch and gave her a warm smile, to which Luna sheepishly smiled back to her.

«Hi there, Luna. How was your day?» she asked while getting out of her shoes and jacket.

«Uuh...Good i guess? Nothing really...happened.» she replied, looking down at the floor in front of her and quickly picked her phone up. «I’ll be in my room...» she added and got up, hurrying away from the living room. 

Ebony just tilted her head, watching the girl hurry off. « _ Nothing _ happened indeed.» she whispered to herself. «I have been young once too, Luna. I can tell something  _ has _ happened from that blush on your fair cheeks.» 

Luna got into her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. Placing her phone on the floor, she put both of her hands over her face, feeling how hot her cheeks had become. Without noticing, she had a soft smile across her lips, starting to feel excited since it would be the first date she be going on. The anxiety slowly started to grow, since it was Lillie’s brother, and they were wealthy, so it would probably be a very formal date. Looking over at her closet door, staring at it with big eyes.

«Do I even have anything to wear…?» she asked herself.

Gladion, on the other hand, were internally panicking. He had retreated to his room in order to get away from Lillie and her tips and tricks on everything, which he didn’t want one bit. He kept pacing back and forth, thinking out loud on what he should plan, where to go and in general, what to do at all. It’s been ages since he actually had been on a proper date. The last one being two years before he moved off to a different region because of the university he got into, and the date was set up by Lillie, as per usual.

«What the fuck do i do…?» he muttered with a groan.

Lillie had been spying on him after they got home, wanting to see or hear what he would do, and when it would happen, as she definitely wanted to see the entire thing. Since it was her best friend from her class, she wanted at least to be sure that her brother did treat her right, making it a date to remember for them both. While she was standing outside his bedroom door, listening to him panic every once in a while, which made her giggle softly.

«It’s just Luna. She won’t bite.» she whispered to herself.

After she kept hearing him repeat himself, she walked off, being positive that this would work out. Gladion kept panicking, starting with when it should be, as it couldn’t take to long after he asked or else she might think he was just playing a trick on her, and that wouldn’t be a good thing to have on his name and already bad reputation in Alola.

«Oh god...is it formal? Casual…?» he then muttered to himself.

He found his phone up in a hurry, and found her number, which he quickly sent a message to, asking if a movie would be fine. Once the message got sent, and noticed that it had been read, he started to cold sweat, swallowing thickly while intensely staring at the screen of his phone, awaiting a reply from her. Once the three dots appeared on the screen, his anxiety skyrocketed, his eyes glued to the screen, and the phone practically right under his nose.

_ Movie is fine.  _ ** _\- Luna_ **

He let out a sigh in relief. «Movie is fine...casual then...» Getting over to the chair behind his desk, he sat down and let out another sigh, putting his phone down onto the desk. «Right...Casual. Movie. Food?» he muttered. «Food before or after the movie? Have to check what movies are running first...» he added and opened the laptop of his, turning it on. While waiting for the laptop to fully power up, he kept looking at his phone, not noticing a soft smile appearing.

_ This can’t be too bad...She’s cute after all… _


	11. Part 11

Planning the date was the easy part, and it was just  _ going _ on the date that would be the hard part. After confirming a movie with Luna and something to eat, he decided to leave the rest a secret. Not that he had planned much else beside a movie and something to eat. After confirming the little stuff with her, he found a day that would be working for them both, since Lusamine had put him to work after a few days. Something he wasn't happy about, but it would keep him busy while being home in Alola most of the summer. Lillie had been spying on him while planning it, and when he and Luna found a day that would work, Lillie snatched that information right away, planning her own date for the evening, forcing Hau to join her on it.

As the evening came around, Gladion left a little earlier and picked her up at her place. Since the date was casual, they went to a regular place to get food, nothing to fancy before heading to the cinema. They did agree on a movie to watch, but they both haven’t watched it prior to this evening, getting quite the surprise that it was quite a horror movie they were watching. Gladion was beyond embarrassed after the movie, beating himself up internally for being an idiot and not checking what it was beforehand the date. What stuck the most in his mind was the fact that she had latched herself onto his arm while watching the movie, using his arm to hide whenever a jumpscare appeared on screen. Gladion couldn’t get the sight out of his mind, keeping a rosy color on his cheeks while occasionally glancing over at her. Luna kept dwelling on what she did at the movie, being so embarrassed that she kept her eyes on the ground in front of her. A bad attempt to hide her blush, as she kept pushing her hair behind her ears. She wanted to say something. To break the silence that were around them as they walked out of the city, heading towards Iki Town. When she finally managed to gather enough courage to look up, saying something, Gladion started before her.

«Here you are. Home again..» he muttered lowly.

«Y-yeah...» she muttered, nodding slightly. 

They stood there for a few minutes, and her courage to even say anything disappeared just as quickly as it arrived. Gladion looked around the front porch, noticing a lot of weird trinkets and other gardening stuff. Averting his eyes from that, he looked over at Luna, who were fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket, biting her lower lip. He didn’t know what to do, as he knew he had screwed up. Big time. Forever. There was no way she would give him any thought after this evening. 

Luna bowed slightly. «Thanks for an...interesting...evening...» she said and walked past him. She was blushing from ear to ear and just wanted to get away from the entire situation.

«R-right...» he muttered, scratching the back of his neck as he watched her go up the stairs, finding the keys to the door. «Uuuh...Have a good night...» he added, not really sure what he was saying to her.

Luna lightly flinched and turned around instantly, looking over at him. «Y-yeah...» she replied with a sheepish giggle. She managed to fish out the keys from her bag, and slightly turned to unlock the door. «...Good night...» she added and opened the door, hurrying inside and closed the door behind her, locking it shortly.

Gladion kept standing there, just looking around. He sighed and shook his head. «Really Gladion? Really?… A  _ horror _ movie!?» he hissed to himself, groaning while pinching the bridge of his nose. «I’m a fucking idiot...» he added, flailing his arms around him as he started to walk off. He kept beating himself up all the way over to the marine, but kept it internally when boarding the ferry over to Aether. 

  
_ God... this evening was awkward and embarrassing… _

Since Gladion had stood outside of the place a little when he started to beat himself up, Luna heard it, quite muffled through the door. Hearing him hiss to himself made a soft snort escape her, quickly going over to a giggle as she hurried to her bedroom, closing the door in a hurry and kept standing there, doing her best not to giggle.

_ It was an awkward date, but definitely one to remember… _


	12. Part 12

The day after the date between Gladion and Luna, Lillie went to visit her at the café in order to get to know what happened. What she met was rather unsettling to her when she walked into the place and saw her with dark circles under her eyes, making the blonde gasp slightly in horror. She had planned to spy on them, but forgot as she got too busy trying to persuade Hau to join her, which he couldn’t and kept telling her. Lillie then just ended up staying at home, sukling until her brother came home, only then realizing that she missed everything. Lillie walked up to her and studied her face with her mouth agape. Luna just looked around uncomfortably as asked the blonde what she was doing.

«What happened at the date!? What did he do!?» she exclaimed, rather loudly.

«Shhh...Not so loud, Lillie.» Luna hushed her. 

Lillie bit her lower lip, growling to herself. «He did something dumb...a usual...» she muttered to herself. Luna just sighed and dropped her shoulders.

Luna dragged Lillie with her to a seating area close to the door leading to the back and sat her down, joining her on the opposite side. Lillie kept looking at her with big eyes, ready to hear whatever he had done. Luna let out a soft sigh, and started to tell her what happened. First, they had something to eat, which was alright, but it was very awkward since they didn’t talk much and didn’t have anything to talk about. Second, they went to the movies and didn’t know what they were watching until a good portion into the movie, realizing it was a horror movie. Luna had a slight blush on her cheeks, which Lillie didn’t notice. Despite the date being awkward and weird, she did actually enjoy herself, which Lillie didn’t hear, getting her mind stuck on the horror movie part. 

«So yeah...that why i’m looking horrible...didn’t get the best of sleep, but that’s okay.» she said, smiling sweetly. 

Lillie didn’t hear anything after that. «Oh my gosh...» she replied in shock, blinking a few times in order to collect herself. «He. Is. So. Dead...» she muttered under her breath.

The blonde girl got up from her seat to Luna’s surprise, basically storming out of the cafè, her mind being set on finding her brother and let him hear it. Luna hurried after her, trying to say something, but it all ended on deaf ears as she watched her friend stomp off. Luna ended up standing there, looking hopeless for a few seconds before going back to her work. 

Gladion had been around Wicke for most of the day, helping her with whatever task she needed to get done within the day or certain timeframe. Not being bothered by anyone else than Faba once in a while, he didn’t anticipate Lillie stomping her way over to him. Once she was at the Aether Paradise, she found her way up to the office area, knowing that Wicke was around him. She saw him in one of the hallways, and narrowed her eyes at him.

«Brother...» she hissed.

Gladion froze on the spot, while Wicke was looking over at the blonde girl, looking rather furious and were stomping her way over. Wicke exchanged glances between the two as she approached, noticing that Gladion didn’t look comfortable, but knew what would happen. 

«A horror movie?! Are you serious?!» she snarled at him. 

Each stomp she made, making him slightly flinch. He slightly turned to look over his shoulder, seeing his sister getting closer and the fury she was emitting was unnerving. He swallowed thickly, doing his best to look composed as he started to fully turn around, facing her. «Lillie...just hear me out...» he started, but got cut off.

«She didn’t even sleep this night because of that movie! Oh My God, brother! How could you!?» she yelled at him.

«Lillie...» he muttered.

«Is that a new technique of yours to scare people off?! Instead of just being honest about it!?» she snarled, crossing her arms while glaring harshly at him. «I can’t believe you did that...»

«Lillie...Just hear me out...» he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

«Don’t even talk to me until you have apologized to her!» she snarled, holding her hand up at him. «And you better apologize...» she added harshly before turning around and storming off.

Wicke just stood there, exchanging confused looks between the siblings and didn’t dare to interrupt. But once Lillie was out of sight, Gladion sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Wicke then asked what that was all about, since she hadn’t seen Lillie that angry in years. 

«First off...I did apologize to her. Second...she accepted my apology...» he started, but paused, which made Wicke incredibly curious.

«And…?» she muttered softly to him.

«...She wants to hang out again...» he added, still quite bewildered that Luna gave him a second chance. Wicke gasped in surprise, quickly covering her mouth. Gladion just nodded, just as shocked still. «Yeah...I’m just as confused...»


	13. Part 13

For the next planned date for the two and Lillie not knowing about it, she had kept a close eye on her brother. The fact that he was actually dressing up for the festival confused her, as he had mentioned years prior that he hated them and all the people that would wander around, bumping into each other and just generally be rude. As he finished up getting ready, he grabbed his phone and took a quick look at it before putting it in the pocket of his jeans, Lillie was standing in the doorway into the living room, watching him appear on top of the stairs.

«Where are you going looking fancy like that?» she asked with a faint hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Gladion didn’t say anything, and just left, keeping his promise to her that he wouldn’t talk to her. Lillie fumed and hurried after him, grabbing his sleeve and hissed at him to talk to her. Gladion just found his phone and started to write down something, which Lillie assumed was a text to whoever he was going to see that evening. When her own phone got a message, she quickly got it up, watching Gladion turn around and walk off, giving her a wave. She kept fuming as he dissepeard into the distance before she looked onto the screen, seeing a message from him. She opened it in a hurry and got even more furious.

You told me not to talk to you until I had apologized, so...i’m just doing what a good brother would do. By keeping silent. - Gladion

Lillie held back a scream while looking at the message. She couldn’t deny that she didn't tell him not to talk to her until he apologized, but for her, this was crossing the line. «...You bastard...» she snarled to herself.

As Gladion got down to the marine, he gave Luna a quick message, letting her know that he’s on the way over to Malie. Luna replied that she would head over as quickly as possible, and meet him at Malie Garden, where the event would take place. Gladion replied to her and got onto the ferry as he put the phone into his pocket again, starting to script the conversations that probably would happen and how he should reply without scaring her off, nor look like an idiot. He sighed softly as he found himself a seat, the butterflies starting to be more noticeable fluttering around. After Luna got the message from him, she hurried to get ready, dressing up in the outfit she decided on earlier that day. While she was getting changed, she got a message from Lillie.

_ My brother is SO rude...He just left without saying anything when i asked...  _ ** _\- Lillie_ **

Luna chuckled softly and shaked her head, asking what she asked him and why he probably didn’t reply to her. Lillie replied in a hurry that she had told him not to talk to her until he had apologized to  _ her _ , which she expressed was rather ridiculous on his part to actually go through with it, pointing out several times that he just left her hanging at the Aether residence.

_ I thought he knew me better than that! We joke around all the time…  _ ** _\- Lillie_ **

_ Just let him know? Can’t be too hard to just tell him that it was a joke…?  _ ** _\- Luna_ **

Lillie kept messaging her as Luna got ready and left, giving Ebony a heads up that she was leaving for the marine, heading over to Malie city. Ebony, who was sitting on the couch in the living room nodded and told her to have fun, giving her a small wave as Luna got her shoes on and left. Walking over to the marine and getting onto a ferry, she kept texting Lillie, trying to reason with her and just tell her brother straight up. Lillie kept bringing up that he should apologize to her for the horrid date he took her on. Luna giggled softly and let her know that he had already apologized. After Luna let her know, it took a few minutes before a reply came through.

_ Really…? He apologized…??  _ ** _\- Lillie_ **

_ Yeah...I tried to tell you the other day, but you left before I could say anything.  _ ** _\- Luna_ **

_ Oh my gosh...I’m so dumb…  _ ** _\- Lillie_ **

_ Don’t worry about it, Lillie. It happens. Though i still think you should let your brother know.  _ ** _\- Luna_ **

As she replied to the blonde, the ferry slowly started to leave the marine, announcing that it was heading over to Akala first before heading over to Ula’ula, which made Luna drop her shoulders.

«Seriously…?» she muttered to herself as she found herself a seat. 

She sat down and continued to chat with Lillie, while giving Gladion a quick message as well, letting him know that the ferry would be going to Akala first, making her getting to Malie city later than anticipated. Gladion replied within a few minutes, telling her that it was fine as the festival wouldn’t fully start before another hour had passed.


End file.
